User blog:KyleLikesWWE/What They Should've Done for Dead Rising 1 Remaster
If you're like me, you were dissapointed when you found out 10 years of Dead Rising lead to a cheap 1080p 60fps cash grab. Capcom should've put some effort and made a definitive edition of Dead Rising 1 for the 10 year anniversary, with features such as: *Improved Graphics & Frame Rate - It's a given *Zombie Density - Control the minimum ammount of zombies that will appear (Increases by 50% on Day 2, another 50% on Day 3) *New Achievements - Throw a little accomplishment into the game. I don't want to get all the achievements I got on XBOX 360 again. Give me something new. *New characters to play as - Imagine playing as Chuck or Nick in the world of DR1. Modders can already do that, but not just a model swap. There should be specific skills for the character, and they should level up on their own. It should be similar to the system in Devil May Cry 4 SE, where there's multiple characters, and they have their own abilities and such. *New Costumes - Chuck Greene Cosplay, Nick Ramos Cosplay, Mega Man X Outfit, something different to wear. *Weapon and Clothing Locker - Not sure about Weapon Locker for Dead Rising, but a clothing locker like the one in Dead Rising 3 would be very useful, especially after getting kidnapped by the cultists or the Special Forces. *Voiceover for Text - Whenever you talk to someone in Dead Rising that's not in a cutscene, there is no voice acting. When you talk to someone in Dead Rising 3, there's voice acting, and it should be like that. Maybe for Otis as well, but that might ruin the character. *Nightmare Mode - Nightmare Mode in DR1 would be amazing. Maybe a little different though. More Zombies, One Life ONLY, No Respawning Weapons, All Psychos Mandatory, Zombies Do More Damage, Frank Does Less Damage, Just make it f*cking brutal like Gods Must Die in DmC DE *Co-Op - A co-op mode in Dead Rising 1 is something I've always wanted. The second player could be Kent (even though he's a psychopath that didn't stop Chuck in Off The Record) or someone else from the series (Chuck or Nick) or it could be a special cameo such as Dante from DmC or Mega Man. Wouldn't that be fun? *Psycho Mode - I keep coming back to Devil May Cry but have a Bloody Palace Mode with all the Psychopaths. That would be f*cking awesome. *Speed Run Mode - People can't speed run Dead Rising because it's a set time limit. The game takes exactly 6 hours then it depends on how quickly you do overtime mode. Make a mode where you can change settings such as: **Survivor Scoops (For Speed Running The Saint Acheivment) **Psycho Scoops (All Psycho Run) ::: And more stuff that can just be switched on and off individually *Case Select - Works like Chapter Select in DR3. Whether you want to go to Case 1-2 to fight Carlito again or go to Case 6-1 to watch Barnaby have a seizure, you can be specific. And that's my list. Tell me your ideas! Category:Blog posts